A constant goal for firearms operators is to improve the accuracy of their firearms. Handguards may be provided that enable a user to hold a firearm without touching the barrel, which may become too hot to handle when the firearm is used. Current handguards attach to a barrel at two points, i.e., at both the front and back of the handguard. This configuration prevents the barrel from “free-floating,” which affects the accuracy of the firearm. A handguard attached at two points may cause a difference in the rate at which a handguard and the barrel heat resulting in a deflection of the barrel. In addition, any pressure applied to the handguard, such as bracing the handguard with a strap or against another object, may deflect the barrel. Further, a barrel has a natural frequency that may be affected by a handguard, causing the barrel to vibrate inconsistently and therefore affecting a bullet's trajectory.